1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smart (i.e. internet enabled) cellular phones and, particularly, to a smart phone featuring three display screens to allow interface with wireless data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unique mobile handset smart phones, such as the Galaxy S6 Edge, LG V10, LGX Screen and TotaPhone 2, are known in the art of cell phone technology for their styling designs and advanced feature offerings including, inter alia, dual screens, second screens options, improved camera functions, and other performance qualities.
These and other smart phones and similar electronics are overwhelmingly useful for wireless communication in conducting personal business affairs and other matters of importance in today's world of high-tech social media. However, such devices do not resolve smart phone users' constant demands for a compatible smart phone against today's leading tablet devices having larger display screens without compromising the devices' compactness.
Thus, a need exists for a more versatile smart phone to satisfy electronic consumer's ultimate demands phone larger display screens without compromising attractive and compact design.